Crazy Thing Called Love
by Starrynight640
Summary: Usagi has a new teacher she despises and tries to get back at him for putting her in detention but everything she planned has gone wrong!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys I just wanted to show this story to you guys! It's like a preview I guess ;) If you guys really like it I can continue it, remember its just a preview to see you like it!**_

_**Story rating: M**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Nil**_

_**Story Warning: Will contain the following: Adult references , adult humour, sex/lemon/smut, fluff (maybe)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Crazy thing called love (Preview)**_

"Good morning, class, I'll be taking you from now on, since your old teacher, Ms Haruna, has retired." A young male sat at the teacher's desk, with black tousled hair, sapphire blue eyes, tuxedo black reading glasses and a casual grey business shirt with some dark jeans. The classroom door suddenly bursted open.

"GOMEN SENSEI- Oh umm..." A blonde shouted as she stopped at the door and stared at the male sitting at the mahogany teachers desk.

"Miss Tsukino. Your late." He murmured.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She replied.

"Please wait outside." He said firmly.

"Haiiiii..." She groaned and then let out a exaggerated sigh and trudged outside of the classroom. She stood outside next to the classroom door.

"It's always me!" The teenage girl wailed as her cobalt blue eyes teared up. The classroom door swiftly slid open, the girl straightened herself, wiped away the remaining tears and pouted.

"Miss Tsukino, please do tell me why you are late." The deep male voice asked, as his blue sapphire roamed over her body, she had a petite figure, gold long blonde hair, cobalt eyes, nice slender legs and cute expression on her face. Goodness! He just checked one of his students out! That's not good... He looked down at her still waiting for her to answer.

"Well, I-I.. Um... Sorta-" The small girl stuttered as she gazed into his sapphire blue eyes, getting lost by the minute, his black tousled hair was just hanging over his blue eyes.

"Come on Usagi, I don't have all day I have classes to teach." He said breaking the awkward gaze they were giving each other.

"I kinda woke up late, ate breakfast on the run, bumped into a few people, tripped over twice, gawked at a poster and then here I am..." Usagi blurted out, as she twiddled her thumbs, and looked down blushing. The male stared at the blonde processing what she just said then he remembered he had a class to attend to.

"Well then your spending your lunch with me, next time wake up earlier!" Mamoru shouted and went back into the classroom, Usagi winced at his tone of his angry voice but it was kinda cool and attractive, who was this guy anyway?! After a few moments the blonde walked back into the classroom everyone set their eyes on the troublesome girl, Usagi dipped her head in disappointment, her face red and hot, how embarrassing!

* * *

"Okay class, you're dismissed." A deep male said.

"Yay!" A blonde squealed, she quickly packed up and ran to the door until she was stopped dead in her tracks.

"USAGI!" A hoarse male voice yelled.

"H-hai?..." She whimpered as she slowly turned around to see the ire look on the male teachers' face.

"Trying to sneak out of detention?" He asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against the mahogany desk.

"Crap... Uh No!" Usagi smiled as she walked back towards her desk and sat down, she slumped down onto her desk. The blonde completely forgot the detention that her teacher gave her.

"Excuse me, just one question, what's your name?" Usagi asked not knowing her teachers name.

"My name is , and NO TALKING IN DETENTION!" Mr. Chiba shouted and slammed his hands down onto Usagi's desk, she yelped.

"Sorry, Mr. Chiba." She murmured, he shot her a look, she whimpered placed her head onto the desk. This was going to be a long day...

'Crap, I hope I haven't scared her too much...' Mamoru's mind spoke after hearing his student whimper and yelp a few times. He strolled his way back to his desk and sat down, he glanced over to blonde, she was sleeping!

"Usagi! No sleeping!" He shouted, he watched as the blonde shot straight up and murmured an apology, she began to slump over again.

'I hope I don't miss out on lunch...' She spoke mentally and let out a deep and exaggerated sigh.

"Miss Tsukino don't be so melodramatic, you'll have plenty of time to eat lunch, meaning you'll get only five minutes to eat and go to your next class, which you better not be late to!" Mamoru sighed as he looked up from his reading book with his tuxedo black glasses on. Usagi only just sighed again.

"Jerk..."

* * *

"Get out of my presence now Usagi..." spoke up, as he looked at the bored blonde.

"Huh?" She replied.

"Your detention is over!" He shouted getting more agitated, she shot up and hurried out of the classroom.

The blonde ran towards the tree that her friends would always sit at.

"Usagi you're finally here!" Usagi's friend, Naru, exclaimed.

"Yeah I had detention..." She grumbled.

"Again?" Ami squeaked, she despised her friend's tardiness.

"It's not my fault we have a new teacher... He is really mean..." The blonde sobbed as she gnawed on a sandwich her mother made.

"Is that him there?" A brunette asked, pointing at a dark haired male walking with a book in his hand and documents in the other, completely star struck.

"Yeah..."

"He looks like my old boyfriend..."

"How many boyfriends have you had Makoto?" Usagi exclaimed, Makoto didn't answer and just stared dreamily at Mamoru.

"So Usagi what are you going to do about your new teacher?" Naru asked as she looked her hard thinking friend. She was up to something...

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, of course."

* * *

_**If you enjoyed and want me to continue please let me know in a review or PM! Thanks for reading until next time! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! Me again XD I saw this story sitting my documents feeling neglected so I gave it some love! I saw the reviews and it seems you guys want me to continue so i'll try my best but anyway Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Rating: T**_

_**Chapter Warning: Nil**_

* * *

_**~Crazy Thing Called Love~**_

A yawn was let out into the serene school.

"Way too early for me." A deep voice said groggily, he gripped on his briefcase and looked at his watch, it told the time of 7:30 am, it wasn't that early but to him it felt like 4:00 am.

"Being a teacher is such a burden, why couldn't I become a doctor?" He mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairwell. As he got to the top, he heard a ruckus of noise coming from a classroom, he sighed knowing it was from his class. Upon reaching the door,closing his eyes, he pushed it opened, as soon as he walked in the classroom settled from its chaotic state, walking past the chalkboard and towards the front desk, he put his stuff on it and settle finally.

"Miss. Tsukino, it seems you have spelt my name incorrectly." He spoke up, putting his glasses on and folding his arms, he opened his sapphire eyes to glare intently at the embarrassed blonde, whom hung her head in disappointment.

"Clean up your mess please." He said and held out the eraser for her to come and collect.

"Ugh, how'd you know it was me?!" She groaned, as she stood up and walk towards the front snatching the eraser off the smug looking male teach and began erasing the message on the board; 'You suck Mr. Ciba!'.

"Your spelling test says otherwise." He frowned, thats when the class erupted with laughter, she sighed and placed the eraser down after her job she went back to her seat, ignoring the laughter and whispering. She needed something else to get her conceited, annoying teacher back.

* * *

A huff of anger and annoyance entered the silent air.

"Hush it, next time think of what your doing, this wouldn't have happen, if you thought or learned how to spell." A male snapped.

"Well, you shouldn't be mean to me!" The blonde retaliated.

"Do not speak to me like that!" Mamoru growled, making Usagi to yelp and wince. Mamoru just glared at the sulking blonde, on the inside it was a different story, he felt bad for yelling at her.

"You can leave." He spoke up, feeling guilty Mamoru decided to let her off the hook, she looked up at the male , surprised.

"Wha- Bu-" Usagi stuttered flabbergasted.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." He growled looking away from his book and looked at the female whom was getting her belongings and was beginning to leave. Sighing, he closed his eyes. From his peripheral vision he watched as a strand of silky blonde hair vanished out of his classroom.

* * *

_**Reviews would be nice! Until next time bye! :D**_


	3. Important Notice

_**Hello everyone! I AM DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AT ALL THESE PAST TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So my Ipod broke and that's where I put all my stories, but now it's not turning on (I think my little cousin pulled the screen off T^T) and currently I don't have a phone so yeah... I haven't been using my computer to upload because my computer does not have the stories I want ;-; But lucky for me my birthday is this friday! (October 17th) So thank god! Hopefully I get a phone or Ipod then we'll be back on track but Thank you for all your patience and respectfulness :D Until next time bye! **_


End file.
